An acoustic apparatus which can be prevented from being stolen when a driver gets away from a vehicle is known as an acoustic apparatus mounted in a vehicle such as a car or the like. There has been proposed an acoustic apparatus in which a control panel is freely detachably provided to the front surface of the main body of the acoustic apparatus, and a driver can detach only the operating unit from the main body of the acoustic apparatus and take out it when the driver gets away from a vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-08-250946